My Little Immortal: Friendship is 4 Prepz
by Denizen Of Madness
Summary: A "My Immortal" parody. It's original author is Tara Gilesbie. I am not her. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have a long ebony black mane (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-forelegs and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Queen Chrysalis (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Discord but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a changeling but my teeth are straight and white. I have a pale white coat. I'm also an alicorn, and I live in a town in the middle of Equestria called Ponyville (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Sugarcube Corner. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I conjured a middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Prince Blueblood!

"What's up Blueblood?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some love from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my mane in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long flank-length raven black mane with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Prince Blueblood yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Blueblood?" she asked as we went out of our house and into Sugarcube Corner.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Blueblood walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Manehatten." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my forelegs. I straightened my mane and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my short pasterns. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my hooves black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some pony love so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Blueblood was waiting there in front of his flying train. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black hoof polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Blueblood!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Maglev (the front said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the train. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Blueblood, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Blueblood looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Blueblood sensitively and he put his froeleg around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Blueblood. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Blueblood and I crawled back into the Maglev, but Blueblood didn't go back into Ponyville, instead he drove the train into… the Everfree Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! BLUEBLOOD IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"BLUEBLOOD!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying train and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking tartarus?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Blueblood leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Blueblood kissed me passionately. Blueblood climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my saddle. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Princess Celestia!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Princess Celesti swor is coz she had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Celestia made and Blueblood and I follow him. SHe kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" hse shouted.

I started to cry tears of love down my pallid face. Blueblood comforted me. When we went back to the castle Celestia took us to Rarity and Professor Applejack who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Everfree Forest!" she yelled in a furious voice.

"Why'd y'all do such a thing, ya mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Applejack.

"How dare you?" demanded Rarity.

And then Blueblood shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Princess Celestia and Professor Applejack still looked mad but Rarity said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your homes."

Blueblood and I went away while the ponies glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Blueblood asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to my room and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Blueblood was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his house.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

At Sugercube Corner, I ate some Queen Chrysalis cereal with love instead of milk, and a glass of red love. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the love spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic colt with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He never wore glasses and he was wearing red contact lenses just like Blueblood's and there was no scar on his forhead for some reason. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Canterlot accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a filly so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Shining Armor, although most people call me Changeling these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of pony love." he giggled.

"Well, I am a changeling." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Blueblood came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A TIRECITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Blueblood and I held our pale white hooves with black hoof polish as we went 2 Bluebloods' house. I was wearing red Tirecist sings on my hoovess in red hoof polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Changeling. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Blueblood. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Blueblood. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather saddle and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Blueblood, Blueblood!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Blueblood's foreleg. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Changeling!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Blueblood pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Blueblood ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Rarity's Boutique where he was having armor fitted with Rarity and some other ponies.

"CHANGELING ARMOR, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

Everyone in the boutique stared at me and then Blueblood came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Blueblood screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long flank-length gothic black mane and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had a pale white coat that she was wearing white makeup on. Twilight was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are changelings and one of them is a alicorn but King Sombra killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Sparkle. (Since she has converted to Tirecism she is evil now not good. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Rarity demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.

"Changeling, I can't believe you cheated on me with Blueblood!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Changeling (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Cadance, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Blueblood anymore!" said Changeling.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Everfree Forest where I had lost my virility to Blueblood and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn wach all da show! dis is frum da toys ok so itz nut my folt if Celesta swers! besuizds I SED SHE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson Rarity dosent lik shining now is coz shes celestian and changeling is a tirecist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Blueblood for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Blueblood.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible stallion with red eyes and a nose and everything started flying towards me on a surfboard! He didn't have a cutie mark (basically like King Sombra in the show) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… King Sombra!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Melancholy!" and I couldn't run away.

"Opalescence!" I shouted at him. King Sombra fell of his surfboard and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Changeling Armor!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black mane and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Blueblood had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Blueblood went out with Changeling before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, King Sombra!" I shouted back.

King Sombra gave me a cannon. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Blueblood!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

King Sombra got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Changeling, then thou know what will happen to Blueblood!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his surfboard.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Blueblood came into the woods.

"Blueblood!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Ponyville together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a pony afert al n she n changeling r evil datz y dey changd alliances ok!

I was really scared about Knig Sombar all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Changeling, blueblood, Rainbow Dash (although we call her Diabolo now. She has a black mane now with blue streaks in it.) and Flurttershy. Only today Blueblood and Changeling were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Bluelbood was probably slitting his short pasterns (he wouldn't die because he was a Changeling too and the only way you can kill a changeling is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Changeling was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my neck and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, King Sombra came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Shining! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Blueblood. But if I don't kill Shining, then King Sombra, will fucking kill Blueblood!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Blueblood jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser mudpony bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Blueblood started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Princess Celestia walked in angrily! Her eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause she had a headache.

"What have you done!" SHe started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time she wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Blueblood has been found in his house. He committed suicide by slitting his lesser pasterns."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my house crying myself. Princess Celestia chased after me shouting but she had to stop when I went into my room cause she would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my lesser pasterns. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Rarit was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Pinkee was masticating to it! They were sitting on their surfboards.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Changleing ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Rarity and Pinkee pointing his womb. I took my cannon and shot Rarite and Pinkee a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Celestya ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted looking at Rarity and Pinkee and then she waved his horn and suddenly…

Flurttershy ran outside on her surfboard and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Flurttershy? You're just a little pet sitter!"

"I MAY BE A PET SITTER…." FLURTTERISHY paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A TIRECIST!"

"This cannot be." Rarit said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from her hoof where Celestya's horn had shot her. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Pinkee held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough love.

"Why are you doing this?" Pinkee said angrily while she rubbed her dirty hooves on her clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from her. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite her and drink her love because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Flurttershy said and she paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her wings in the air. Then swooped she in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Rarit asked in a little afraid voice cause she was afraind it meant she was connected with Tirec.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok flurttershy is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no Rarit iant kristian plus flurttershy isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was xrixie ok!

I was about to slit my lesser pasterns again with the silver knife that Bludblood had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS FLURTTERshed but it was Changeling. He started to scream. "OMFL! NOOOOO! MY CUTIE MARK HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my cutie mark turned back into the shield!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a cutie mark anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my cutie mark hurt and it turned back into the shield! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Blueblood….Kinf Sambro has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the town nurse's office now recovering from my slit lesser pasterns. Rarit and Pinkee and Fluftterhsd were there too. They were going to Tardaris after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs walking around a town with lots of hot filleez. Princess Celestia had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I conjured up a middle finger at them.

Anyway Flurttershy came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told her "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Flurttershy had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enoby." Flurttershy says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" She yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Rarit and Pinkee." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

She pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected her wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then she screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Blyeblood?"

Fluutershy rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Enobby," Celestya said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MARE!" Flurtershy yelled. cELEStia lookd shockd. I guess she didn't have a headache or else she would have said something back.

Flootershy stormed off back into her bed. "U r a liar, prin celestiaee!"

Anyway when I got better I went home and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my mane all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my lesser pasterns feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the love. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Rarit and Pinkee couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some shops. Changeling was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Blueblood had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Blueblood. He was sucking some love from a Pegasus.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wquallysaid way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Shining had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Blueblood. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YA HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor Applejack who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Changeling you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Blueblood!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFL! NOOOOO! MY CUTIE MARK HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a cutie mark anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my cutie mark hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Blueblood….Kinf Sambro has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Changeling and I ran 2 da castle looking for Princess Celestia. We were so scared.

"Celestia Celestya!" we both yelled. Celestia came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" she asked angrily.

"Kinh Sombra has Blueblood!" we shouted at the same time.

SHe laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Blueblood!" we begged.

"No." she said meanly. "I don't give a darn what King Sombra does to Blueblood. Not after how much he misbehaved in Ponyville especially with YOU Ebony." she said while she frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then she walked away. Changeling started crying. "My Blueblood!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay coltz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of love. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his horn and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in King Sombrs's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was….. King Sombra!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Keng Sombor was. It turned out that King Sombra wasn't there. Instead the fat colt who killed shipping was. Blueblood was there crying tears of blood. False Sentry was torturing him. Changeling and I ran in front of False Sentry.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the cannon he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "EnobyIloveyouwillyouhavesexwithme." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.

"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked False Sentry. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"False Sentry what art thou doing?" called King Sombra. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our surfboards and we flew to Ponyville. We went to my room. Changeling went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Blueblood taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Blueblood.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Rarity and Pinkee took a video of me naked. Flurttershy says she's in love with me. Changeling likes me and now even False Sentry is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Blueblood! Why couldn't Tirec have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Blueblood sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Changeling!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Blueblood and Changeling. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my lesser pasterns. I drank the love all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black mane out. Anyway I went outside feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Blueblood!

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful mare in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFL." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just conjureed up some middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with ones Blueblood's conjuring now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hooves. Pinkee shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Manehatten right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!

We ran happily to Manhaten. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Blueblood thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Blueblood was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. King Sombrero and da Cutie Mark Killers!

"Wtf Blueblood im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Blueblood promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Celisttina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with BlooBlued tonight in Manehatttten with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Blueblood or Diabolo or Changeling(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Celestya." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFL CELESTYA?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Manehatten on her desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Manehatten. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday pinkee and rarit tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my tirec you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?"

"Prince Keld." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf blooblued you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Flurttershy flew in on her black surfboard looking worried. "OMFL EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE TOWN NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn't rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

Prince Keldeo gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Flurttershy kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Ponyville. "WTF Flurttershy?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bitch." Well anyway Willow came. Flurttershy went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black saddle-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif long neg and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Blueblood?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Blueblood and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. She was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Blueblood was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Braeburn but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were changelings. They dyed in a cart crash. Braeburn converted to Tirecism and he went goth. He was evil now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black mane wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Blueblood's black Maglev (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his mom Gaia gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Blueblood and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy stallion wif a nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Blueblood. Blueblood and I came. It was….Knig Sombrero and da Cutie Mark Killers!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Changeling. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Blueblood!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old mare flu in on her surfboard. She had a lung black mane and a looong black bread. She wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. She shotted a spel and Knig Sombrero ran away. It was…CELESTYA!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson Celest swor is koz she trin 2 be gofik so der!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Blueblood and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Princess Celestia chased Knig Sombra away. We flew there on our surfboards. Mine was black and the spikey-thingy was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR sufboad. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Suger Cyub Korner. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Changeling, Dracula and Blueblood came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Braeburn was saying as suddenly a gothic old mare with a black bread and everything came. She was the same one who had chassed away Knig Sambor yesterday. She had normal tan fur but she was wearing white foundation and she had died her hare black.

"….CELESTIA?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought she was just wearing that to scare Kinf Sombra!"

"Hello everyone." she said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in teh corner started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser she was!1.

"BTW you can call me Tia." SHE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Blueblood shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hooves. Changeling looked really jealous. I could see him crying love in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet she's havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

All day we sat angerly finking about Celasstia. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Blueblood was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My mane was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Blueblood banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Flurttershy came. She had teleported.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Flurttershy. Someone else was with her too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Prince Keld or maybe Blueblood but it was Celestya.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." she said, pulling out her black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." She said. "Anyway Blueblood has a surprise for u."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak saddle with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Kinfgf Sembre had taken over the last one. I slit my lesser pasterns while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Blueblood so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Pinkee! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Celestya had told us all 2 be careful around hir and Rarit since she was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." she growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." She said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Rarit and Pinkee were in da middle of da empty road, doin it, and Spike was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Spike ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing gurlz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw rare is movd 2 magic kindergarden now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Pumpkin shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Rare began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Celeswastika. So fuck off, u bitches!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Changeling, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Blueblood?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Vampire said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black train. He said his dogfather Rover had given it 2 him. The front plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'ENOBY' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Changeling and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Blueblood, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich ravern cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

Later we all went in the castul. Blueblood was crying in da common room. "Blueblood are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Enoby." said Changeling comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Blueblood. Changeling came too.

"Blueblood please come!" he began to cry. Tears of love came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Changeling got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Opal there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Hayseed Turniptruck come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Opal.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Changeling said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Opal. Den he heard Hayseed meow. "Hayseed is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Hayseed nodded. And then….Changelin frenched me! He did it jus as….. Opal was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Blueblood crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da Castle.

"Blueblood!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Blueblood weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Blueblood and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Fanc and da Mystery of Canterlot walked into the castle!1

* * *

**Note: Even I have no idea what's going on any more. Also, to VONDON WILES: Please stop spamming the same chapter over and over. If you continue to do so in the future, I will disable anonymous reviews. I apologize to anyone else who wishes to review that way; I just hate spam. **


End file.
